


About that night

by nedsnancy



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedsnancy/pseuds/nedsnancy
Summary: Missing scene from 1x06, what happens when Nancy finishes her talk with Owen and goes back to Nick?
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Kudos: 7





	About that night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Nick watched as Nancy went back to the restaurant after her pretty close talk from his views with Owen, she sat in front of him and stayed silent there's so much to be said between them but neither of them had the courage, he couldn't hide how sad he was and he didn't want to, so he got up ready to leave  
"I'm going home, today was nothing like I expected to be, thank you for the coins, are you car outside? do you wanna a ride?" he could be sad but he would never let her alone this time at the night.  
"Actually, I was expecting to stay with you tonight" she said that while looked at the floor not being able to make eye contact with him, Nick was a little surprised by her and worried "Is everything okay Nancy?"  
"it's just- my dad is still in Boston and all this with dead Lucy haunting me, I just don't wanna be alone" she took a deep breathe and looked at him “and I also missed you today” he noticed how that took a lot of her to say, so without a word he extended his hand to her and she took it gladly.  
The ride home was not longer, as soon as they get home Nancy went to take her shower and Nick went to prepare his bed, he was sitting in his bed waiting for Nancy and was when he heard her walking on his direction using only one of his shirts and Nick knew that this is what he wants a chance to build something with her but he didn't knew if it was what she wanted, he was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't heard her "Nick, Hey Nick" she said as she touched his shoulder "go take your shower I'll finish up things here".  
Nick gave her a half smile and went to take his shower, when he went back he was using only shorts and Nancy was already in bed using her phone, she saw him and gave him a shy smile "I was talking with my dad he will be back tomorrow, don't worry" he looked at her "I like to have you here Nancy I'm not worried", Nick was physically and emotionally tired he turned the light off and walked towards his bed and layed down next to Nancy, he hate it to be so close to her but still so far away, a long moment of silence past until he felt Nancy's body snuggling into him, she was with her head on his chest and her arm circuling his waist, he caressed her hair and they both stayed in that heavy silence until Nancy broke him  
"Nick... I'm sorry for today I know that when I'm get too involved in mystery things my mind just shut down to everything else" he felt as she took a deep breath "It shouldn't be like this, not with you" she whispered the last part "It still hard for me to let people in, I'm still grieving and I wasn't expecting a supportive system after what happened and my relationship with my dad just got worse, he loves me and I love him but it's just off, but now I have you" he stayed in silence to absorb her words he knew she was waiting for a answer, then he changed their positions so they could be face to face "Nancy... I get that you have this urge to resolve mystery but i worry about you, you spent the day without replying any of my messages and if I haven't went to your house I wouldn't have know what you were up to with the masque ball, all I'm saying is that i can wait for when you are ready to open up and let me in but I just can't be shut down whenever you feels like it, if you are busy or investigating something just pick your phone and send a message I'll understand" he putted all out there minus the Owen thing but this is something he didn't want to talk about it, she touched his face while caressing him "I can try that" she said in her playfully voice he couldn't hold himself and laugh a little "you're impossible Nancy Drew" they both could feel how things were more lightly they started to go back to what they are, he felt her body getting closer and she gave him a slow and sweet kiss that he deepened because he missed her, when their lips got separated he kept their foreheads together he could feel her breathe in his face and he wanted to say that three words so bad but he knew that it was too soon and wasn't the time, they stayed like that for a second  
and he felt that Nancy wanted to say something but she was hesitating "What is it?" he asked, she gave him a little pack and started talking "I know you saw me with owen at the ball but it wasn't like that and today outside I told him I'm not availabe, I have this great guy who has all my attention Nick I said once and I'll keep saying I chose you", and that was it he kissed her with need and desperation that he was feeling the whole day she corresponded with the same intensity her hand sliding trough his chest while he kept his hold on her waist, when they got out of breath their lips get apart and he whispered "Whenever you are ready Nancy" and the rest of the night was both of them affirming their promises with their bodies.


End file.
